Bullet of Love
by LindsayMesser
Summary: stupid story but, I got bored. Please R&R.


A/N: Before anyone says anything; No I did NOT steal this story! I wrote this on the CSI:NY wiki as well. So don't tell me I stole it. Sorry if I'm being rude and sorry if there are any mistakes.

----

Lindsay had just got back from Montana it was her first case. Danny was already at the crime scene when Lindsay arrived.

" So what do we got hon." Lindsay asked Danny. " Male,name is Alex Hander 23,lives in Brooklyn, gunshot wound to the stomach." Danny answered."Ok what do you want me to do." Lindsay asked Danny. "You can process the body." Danny answered with a little smile on his processed for three hours to get everything they needed then left for the they got to the lab Danny started to process the vic's clothes and Lindsay was in the breakroom gettin' a drink.

10 hours later

Their shifts were over so they were gonna go home make dinner and go to sleep,but first they nedded to stop a get stuff to make dinner Danny and Lindsay were walkin hand-in-hand around the store Danny's free hand was holding a Lindsay left to use the restroom Danny went to get the rest of the stuff they needed for Lindsay came back Danny had already gottin everything they nedded and had already checked out and was just waitin' for Lindsay. " Danny you already got everything." " Yep."  
They walked out to the car and went home for the night.

Lindsay made sat down and ate. Danny washed the dishes while Lindsay got a shower to get ready for bed when she walked out of the bathroom Danny had already got in his PJ's and was waiting for Lindsay to lay down next to him so he could put his hand on her stomach and feel the life beneith her skin,the life that he helpt create that one night on the pool had gottin' her PJ's on and laied next to placed his hand on her stomach and all Lindsay could do was smile. Danny started to talk,kiss and rub Lindsay's 's eyes flutterd as she driffted in and out of sleep soothed by Danny's lovin' actions.

The next morning:

Danny woke up with Lindsay next to him smiling at him and said. " Good morning sleepy head." Danny smiled and said." Good time is it." " 7:30 our shifts start at 9:00" They got up and got in the shower together then got out got dressed,made breakfast then left for the lab.

Danny was in the intaragation room questining a suspect and Lindsay had gone dawon stairs to the street vendor to get a bottle of lipton Lindsay got back up stairs Danny was in their office rubbing his look that Lindsay knew was his thinking look." Danny whats wrong." " Nothing just thinkin' about something." " What." " How our baby will be the greatest little thing in our lifes and if anything happend to it or you i dont know what i would do." Danny,nothing is gonna happen to me or the baby,ok." "Ok."  
Lindsay gave Danny a kiss then left to process some evidence from the sucpect.

Lindsay's shift was over but Danny's wasns' went to find him and tell him she was leaving."Hey Danny I'm leavin' " " I'll see you when i get home." "ok love you bye." "love you too bye." Danny said givin' Lindsay and her stomach a kiss before she left.

As Lindsay walked out to the car she didnt know that someone was followin' reached the car,but just at she did someone came up behind her and put a gun to her head and said." If you make one noise you and your baby die." Lindsay was very scared but did what the kiddnaper said so her nor her unborn baby would get hurt.

The man put Lindsay in the back of a car with her hands tied in front of her,duct tape on her mouth where she couldn't scream for help.

________________________________________________

Danny was done with his shift and was reasy to go home to his beautfiul wife and unborn went and clocked out then went to his locker and got his coat and got home and unlocked the door and walked in to the appartment and called for Lindsay. " Lindsay, baby I'm home." There was no checked every where no sign of Lindsay anywhere.

He got very worried so he called her cell and a man answerd the phone." Where the hell is my wife." Danny yelled at the man on the other end of the phone." Oh she's tied up right now she can't come to the phone," The man said very sarcasticly."What the hell do you want with my wife." " I think you know what I want with both put my wife away years ago and now your wife is gonna pay for that." The man yelled then hung the phone up.

After the phone call Danny called Mac and tell him what just happend.

" Mac I got home and Lindsay wasn't here so I called her cell and some guy answerd it and said he had her tied up."

" Danny calm down ok now come to the lab and we'll do everythin' we can do."

" Ok I'm on my way "

" Bye."

_____________________________________

Back with the kiddnapper

The car came to a stop and the door open a man stood over Lindsay then he bent down and told her to get up and walked over to a chair where she sat down then tied her arms to the back of the man walked out of the room to take a phone call.  
Lindsay started to cry and placed her bound hands on her stomach and prayed that they would both be driffted into sleep still tied to the chair.

Danny ran into the lab where Mac and Stella where in there tryin' to trace Lindsay's cell phone signal.  
" Mac please tell me you have something on where she's at."

" Danny to tell you the truth we have no idea where she's at."Mac says as Danny eyes fill with tears.

Danny ploped onto a chair and buried his head in his hands and let the tears fall from his he asks.  
" Mac what if he hurts her or the baby." " Danny you know that Lindsay is a fighter and she wont let anything happen to the baby."  
Stella answerd. " Thats what I'm afraid of, what if she gets her self hurt or killed tryin' protect the baby." " Danny she wont let one thing happen to her self or the baby." Mac said givein' him a restasurin' smile before walkin' back to his office.

Danny got up and went to the splashed some cold water on his face to calm him down so he could consintrait on findin' and savein' his wife and unborn walked out of the restroom and went to the locker room to his locker,he opend his locker and a picture of Lindsay was taped to the door he started to cry as he look more at the picture of his wife. He looked down and there was another picture it was an ultrasound picture of his little started to break down cryin' then the door opened and in came walked over to Danny and said." I'm so sorry Danny." Hawkes gave him a little smile then Danny sobbed.  
" I can't lose them Hawkes.I mean I love them with all my heart and I don't know what I'll do if i lose em'." Danny buried his head in his hands and just kept cryin' and cryin'. " Its ok man we'll find them." Hawkes said before leave the locker room.

Lindsay woke up to see to kidnapper standin' infront of her with an evil grin on his stared into his face tryin' to find out where she's seen him before then she rememberd he was Andrew Banks. Danny and her testified aginst his wife for she knew that that's why he had her,to get rivenge for his Andrew opend his mouth to say somethin'." Well I see you finally disited to wake up." Lindsay just sat there not sayin' one word." Mrs. Messer or can I call you lets get somethin' strait here when I ask a question you had better answer me,if you talk when I don't want you to then your gonna get got that." Andrew yelled at Lindsay who got a scared look on her face but shook her head ' yes ' as her cell started to ring and Andrew answerd it.

" Hello."  
"Where is my wife Andrew." Danny demanded  
" I can't tell you that." Andrew said with a smirk on his face.  
" You better not hurt her or the baby." Danny yelled  
" Oh don't worry I've got plans for both of them if you don't get what I want." Andrew yelles back then walked over to Lindsay and said " Tell your husband that you and the baby are ok and that he better get what I want."He said takein' the tape off her mouth and holdin' the phone up to her ear.

" Danny."  
" Lindsay are you ok has he hurt you."Danny asked with worry in his voice.  
" No he hasn't we're fine just get what wants."  
" Linds I'll do anything to get you both back safe ok I love you both ok don't worry you'll be home soon."  
" ok I love you I gotta go,bye Danny."  
" bye hon don't worry ok."  
Then Andrew hung the phone up and put more tape on Lindsay's mouth then left the room.

As Danny hung the phone he started to cry as he though about what Lindsay had walked to Mac's office and told him about the phone call.  
" Mac,Andrew put Lindsay on the phone she's ok but we have to find her."  
"Danny we will."  
" Mac you don't understand the tone in her voice was "you need to hurry and find us"."  
" Danny we're doin' everything we can to find them."  
" Well maybe you should try harder because if anything happends to them I don't know what I'll do." Danny said getting teary eyeied and storming out of Mac's office.

Mac went to chase after Danny but was stoped by Stella sayin'.  
" Mac I think I have a lead on where Lindsay might be."  
" Good where is she."  
" Some abandand wearhoues in Queens."  
" Ok pack everything up and lets go,I'm gonna go get Danny."  
" Ok meet you guys there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac ran to the locer room where Danny was sitting on the bench crying holding the picture of Lindsay in his left hand and the ultrasound picture in his right hand Mac walked up to him and said.

" Danny,Stella found out where Lindsay might be ok, so if your coming grab your vest and lets go."  
" Are kidding Mac of coures I'll meet you at the car in 5 min." Danny said jumpin' up opening he's locker and grabin' his bulletproof vest and puttin' the pictures in his pocket then running to the car with Mac.

Lindsay watched as Andrew circled her with somethin' in his hands that were behind his as he was about to do somethin' the doors flew open and in came 20 cop includin' Mac,Stella Hawkes and Flack.  
Lindsay was shocked to see that Danny wasn't with grabed Lindsay out her in front of him and placed the gun to her stomach and screamed.  
" If anyone takes one step her and the baby die."

Just as he turned to a noies that came from behind was glad to see Danny standing there with his gun to Andrew and said.  
" Let my wife go."  
" Why should I."  
" Because if you don't I'll kill you."

Andrew Let Lindsay go and she ran behind Danny who was still dealin' with Andrew.

" Ok turn around put your hands behind your back." Danny said gettin' his hand cuffs out of their holder.

When Andrew pointin the gun back at Lindsay and fired twice Danny knew he had to do something he couldn't let his wife or child get shot so he jumped infront of Lindsay just as the bullets got closer.  
The bullets peirced Danny in his left shoulder and in his lower torso.  
He fell to the ground and Lindsay heard more shots in the distince as she placed her hands on Danny's wounds and he winced in pain." I'm sorry baby but I have to." Lindsay said holding her husbands hands as parimedics loaded him on the strecher and took him to the ambulance out got in the back with him holdin' his hand and cryin' at what he had done for her.

They arrived at the hospital shortly and they rushed Danny into surgery and Lindsay sat in the waiting room waiting for Danny's condition. About 10mins later Mac and the rest of the team showed up to find Lindsay cryin' about what had happened. Stella walked over to her and said.  
" Its ok Linds he's a fighter like you he'll pull throu." Stella gave Lindsay a hug and a restasurein' smile.

" Thanks Stel."

The doctor came out about 15mins later and said.

" , your husband is bein' taken to did very well in surgery and he should wake up soon." The doctor said with a smile.

" Can I see him."

" Of coures,follow me."

Lindsay followed the doctor in to where Danny walked over to him and pulled the chair towards the bed and sat down and held his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Danny started to wake up and when he did he looked at Lindsay.

" Hey your ok babe." Danny said.

" Yep Danny, I need to ask you somethin'." Lindsay answerd.

" What do ya need to ask my hon." Danny asked curiusly.

" Why did you jump infront of me and take the bullets." Lindsay asked wantin' an answer.

" Because I couldn't let my wife or baby get hurt by bullets." Danny answerd reaching out to caress Lindsay's stomach.

" So your sayin' the bullets were bullets of love." Lindsay asked with a smile and puttin' her hand on top of Danny's.

" Yeah they were." he said smilin' givin' her a kiss.

THE END

Sequel comin' soon. 


End file.
